Perdido
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Zuko se encuentra dolido por el desplante de su padre, desesperanzado, se encuentra con algo inusual que pinta frente a él una posible salida a aquel hogar. Para el Foro: El cometa de Sozin. Reto temático de Halloween.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

 _NA. Esta historia es para el foro "¡El cometa de Sozin! En el reto temático de Halloween: Entre Zombies y otras criaturas. A mí me tocó_ _ **Duende**_ _._

* * *

Sus pies sonaron fuertemente sobre el piso de madera a lo largo de aquel pasillo que de un momento a otro se le pintó infinito, incluso maldito. El eco insistente y escandaloso de su presuroso andar manchaba de impropiedad el silencio imperial y estoico que siempre adornaba el palacio y prontamente cansó al niño, logró ponerlo nervioso, más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Agobiado y cansado desistió de su idea inicial de encerrarse en su solitaria alcoba como muchas otras veces y sus pies giraron en otra dirección. Se deslizó sin ritmo por la casa hasta atravesar una puerta amplia que daba al jardín trasero de su imponente hogar, deteniéndose furiosamente cuando sus piernas ya no le respondieron correctamente, cuando se quedó sin aliento y sobrepasado por sus sentimientos y la agitación de su travesía cayó de rodillas sobre el verde pasto que ahora se veía pálido y grisáceo por la oscuridad. No meditó u observó absolutamente nada de su entorno y sin miramientos, guiado por su furia, clavó sus manos sobre el suelo, arrancando el césped con coraje, llenándose los dedos de lodo y tierra mientras su boca susurraba apenas unas cuantas maldiciones, todas las que conociera un chico de su edad.

La risa burlona de Azula se repitió en su pensamiento y apretó los ojos con dolencia, con la vergüenza e impotencia que ahora lo envolvía, que se cernía cual serpiente alrededor de su cuello y lo dejaba sin respiración, sin fuerza, sin palabras para poder abogar y contradecir lo que su hermana menor despotricaba en su contra.

 _"—Eres débil, inútil y débil...—"_ escuchó de nuevo aquellas palabras dichas por su propia sangre y su puño golpeó el suelo, tan intrascendente y absurdo, tan _inútil_ , como todo lo demás.

La risa socarrona de su padre fue la cúspide de su desgracia y deshonra, la silenciosa pero clara preferencia por Azula, el gusto por la forma fría y vil en que ella lo trataba, la burla implícita, el desperdicio, el _desamor_.

Lloró inevitablemente, en contra su propio orgullo que le pedía calma en su fuero interno, pero las lágrimas fueron traicioneras y cayeron una tras otra a la brevedad. Se odió un momento entonces, como muchas otras veces, se despreció a lo impensable y quizá, inconscientemente, quiso _morir_. Probablemente, pensó, Azula tenía razón, quizá de verdad era débil y nada de lo que hiciera valía la pena, ni el esfuerzo, ni el tiempo, la suerte estaba en su contra, el destino lo apuñalaba, la fe se extinguía y lo dejaba vacío, _perdido_.

Una risa sonó de pronto y lo puso en guardia, tensó su cuerpo y levantó el rostro en su encorvada posición. Por un momento no reconoció el lugar donde estaba postrado y necesitó bailar sus ojos dorados por el alrededor, mirando atento cada árbol que se erguía en aquel pedazo de tierra, cada uno igual de alto y frondoso que el anterior, tan juntos que aquel terreno le daba la impresión de ser más bien la entrada a un bosque, la ilusión de que si iba más allá viajaría a un sitio desconocido, que probablemente había _algo más_.

La risa se repitió y Zuko giró en su lugar, aún de rodillas, pensando que quizá su hermana lo había seguido para mofarse aún más de sus patéticos intentos de fuego control y arte marcial con el objetivo de impresionar a su padre, lo cual nuevamente había terminado en un irremediable fracaso. Sus ojos toparon con penumbras y más árboles de troncos gruesos y se asombró apenas por lo inmenso del patio trasero, era verdad que en su vida ni siquiera se había atrevido a indagar en el jardín y ahora mismo aquello lo abrumaba y confundía, lo rodeaba, lo _acorralaba_.

Aquel sonido que pintaba apenas el panorama volvió a cimbrar, esta vez más cerca y claramente, giró su rostro al frente para tratar de encontrar al responsable de aquello y apretó los labios con decisión, como si se preparara para una emboscada, como si intentara disimular el miedo ante la ambigüedad, ante la posibilidad de una amenaza que de pronto sintió sobre su piel.

Los arbustos bajos se movieron suavemente pero por la calma del lugar y el silencio propio de la noche aquel ruido de hojarasca lució aterrador, totalmente amenazante y Zuko temió al instante por su seguridad, por su vida misma e incluso la del resto. La risa suave llegó hasta sus oídos otra vez y en esta ocasión le pareció bastante dulce, _amigable_ en comparación a la agria y maliciosa risa de Azula, aunque igualmente a esta, le pareció aguda, tan fina como la de un niño, o incluso, aún más, un decibel totalmente desconocido para él.

Entornó los ojos al frente y centró su atención a las ramas frondosas y aglomeradas que se movían cada vez más insistentes hasta que, finalmente, algo se divisó, una figura oscura que pintaba una silueta pequeña y amorfa, tentativa, _sigilosa_.

Zuko levantó una de sus manos a la defensiva pensando en que podría ser un animal salvaje y lo fuese a atacar al sentirse amenazado, pero aquello que no entendía aun lo que era volvió a reír juguetón y erizó al chico, quién frunció el ceño y sintió sus labios bailar sobre su rostro. _"Los animales no se ríen"_ se dijo y empuñó su palma, como si estuviera listo para atacar. La escena se quedó en un renovado silencio mientras aquello, lo que _fuese_ , permaneció estático, como si lo mirara o estudiara, distrayéndose apenas cuando escuchó sus propios dientes castañear por el miedo y la tensión.

— ¿Estás solo, _niño_? — la voz proveniente de aquel bulto oscuro sonó calmada y atenta, descolocando al muchacho, quién resintió una vez más con miedo aquel acercamiento.

No respondió a la cuestión ante la obviedad y la evidencia, aún confundido, sí bien no entendía que pasaba, aquella voz le había inspirado una especie de _confianza_ , incluso una palpitante curiosidad. La silueta comenzó a moverse en su dirección y Zuko se irguió en su sitio, quedando arrodillado y con la espalda recta, sin saber qué hacer más que mirar expectante lo que frente a él suscitaba. La sombra poco a poco tomó color y forma y frente a sus amplios ojos sorprendidos un hombre de apenas medio metro de altura hizo acto de presencia, confiado y sonriente, _hilarante_ , si se hubiera atrevido a decir.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás lastimado? — la voz no sonó amenazante ni trágica, aun así, convulsionó a Zuko en su interior, como si tuviera alguna clase de poder o embrujo que lo hubiese mareado al instante.

Negó, incapaz de responder alguna de sus cuestiones, en primer lugar porque sentía que ni siquiera era capaz de eso, y como segundo punto, las preguntas propias se agazapaban en su pensamiento y luchaban todas juntas por querer salir de su garganta a la brevedad. El hombre sonrió ampliamente y le dejó notar a Zuko lo amarillento de su dentadura, los adornos de oro y otros metales que sustituían claramente algunos dientes, y con eso, también una simpatía que el niño no comprendió.

Sus labios temblaron y abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, pero nada salió. Aquel ser lo miró fijamente por largos segundos, aguardando una reacción, una respuesta, alguna señal de que estuviera escuchando lo que decía, que lo estaba viendo de verdad. Pero Zuko vacilaba, miraba también a aquel reducido hombre y su cerebro dudaba de la realidad, cuestionaba su cordura o incluso sugería que no se trataba de otra cosa que solamente un simple y perturbador sueño, nada más.

El gélido viento de la noche le hizo darse cuenta que no soñaba, que aquello estaba pasando, y que tenía que hacer algo. De nuevo hizo amago de hablar pero su garganta se sintió reseca, ¿qué podría decir? ¿Era eso un hombre? ¿Por qué tenía esa estatura? ¿Era normal? ¿Era acaso una criatura de un circo? ¿Una especie de deformidad? Apretó los labios otra vez y ladeó la cabeza, examinando, sin ser lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse a decir algo y poder llegar a ofenderlo, o _provocarlo_.

Lo miró de arriba abajo y encontró sobre su rostro una barba blanca, pero claramente no era un viejo, su piel, diferente a la suya aunque no supo porque, lo hacía lucir más joven para tratarse de un anciano, pero tampoco era un niño, ni siquiera hubiera podido calcular alguna edad. Atinó en su vestimenta y se impresionó al notarlo limpio y arreglado, como si perteneciera a alguna burocracia, ¿sería algún amigo de su padre? No, claro que no, todo eso era demasiado… _irreal_.

— Oh, pobre niño, ¿estás asustado? — el hombre pequeño volvió a preguntar, esta vez un dejo de lástima y lambisconería se asomó de los labios de aquel desconocido y tocó a Zuko, quien seguía lánguido y herido por su reciente decepción, demasiado sensible, demasiado vulnerable a la más mínima muestra de empatía, incluso si era por alguien como _él_.

— Sí… — susurró apenas con voz ahogada y miró a la criatura que volvió a mostrar sus grandes dientes en otra tiesa sonrisa entre sus mejillas que dobladas en aquel gesto lucían de cartón. — ¿Quién eres? — su voz aniñada murmuró aquella cuestión, sacudiendo la cabeza apenas para corregirse al instante, presuroso por conseguir una respuesta. — ¿ _Qué_ eres? — aquel pequeño hombre cambió su expresión a una de confianza e incluso arrogancia, guardó sus propias manos detrás de su espalda y miró a Zuko, incitador.

— Bueno, no importa mucho quién soy, pero si quién podría ser, _Zuko_ — el mencionado expandió sus ojos al oír su propio nombre en boca de esa criatura y ahogó un quejido, sintiéndose nuevamente asustado.

— ¿Cómo sabes…? — no terminó su frase, el hombrecillo sonrió y negó brevemente, se notaba a leguas que tenía un as bajo la manga, que lo sorprendería aún más.

— Yo te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, príncipe — al decir aquella palabra se inclinó suavemente con un respeto que Zuko desconoció. —Yo y mis amigos vivimos aquí, en tu jardín — el niño soltó una exclamación y sus ojos miraron con asombro e incredulidad al hombre, llevando sus orbes a los lados, como si buscara a aquellos otros amigos de los cuales aquel hombre hablaba.

— ¿Aquí? Pero… ¿Cómo? Nunca antes los había visto, ustedes… ¿trabajan para mi padre? — a pesar de lo absurdo de la idea se atrevió a cuestionar, Lord Ozai tenía muchos misterios sobre muchas cosas, que escondiera gente pequeñita en su patio, para un niño de su edad, podía ser una posibilidad.

— ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! — respondió escandalizado y negó efusivo, como si solo pensarlo le causara el mayor de los desagrados. — Tu padre es un hombre equivocado, príncipe, un hombre injusto, jamás podríamos estar del lado de su _maldad_ — Zuko frunció el ceño ante aquella descripción sobre su progenitor, pensando en replicar airado por la ofensa a su señor, pero su voz dudó y su lengua se rehusó. La reciente burla hacia su persona se repitió en su cabeza y sin pensarlo un momento más, asintió, concediéndole la razón.

— Pero entonces, ¿quiénes son? Si mi padre se entera que viven aquí, podría matarlos — aquel hombre rió burlesco ante aquello, como si Zuko acabara de contar la más grande de todas las bromas.

— No, no, nadie lo sabe, nadie puede vernos — se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio, pero el niño le miró como si fuera un loco, él lo contemplaba con perfecta claridad. — Si me estás viendo ahora, príncipe, es porque yo te lo permito, de otro modo, sencillamente usaría mi _magia_ para regresar a la invisibilidad — aclaró, como si le leyera la mente.

— ¿Magia? — Zuko frunció y en su voz sonó la incredulidad, la duda, el _interés_.

— ¡Sí, sí! — festejó el otro y dio suaves brincos animosos en su sitio, juntando sus palmas para aplaudir suavemente, con emoción. — Somos seres mágicos, príncipe, y vivimos aquí, entre los árboles y plantas — el muchacho frunció en extrañeza y confusión, sin saber si creer o no.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué son? ¿ _Qué quieren_? — la pregunta exacta tronó de su boca y aquel pequeño ser rió complacido, extasiado en brevedad.

— Somos _duendes_ , Zuko, ¿nunca habías oído hablar de nosotros? — el niño negó de inmediato y aquel hombre de barba blanca rió para sí mismo, entretenido. — Perfecto, entonces déjame decirte un poco: nosotros somos criaturas del bosque, jugamos y cantamos todo el día, nos divertimos, comemos, nos cuidamos… vivimos la vida sin preocupación, solo disfrutamos de los juegos y de lo bueno de este mundo, ¿a qué suena bien, no? — Zuko sonrió un poco y asintió, entusiasmado y divertido con la escena que se pintó en su mente, con todo lo que su joven y fuerte imaginación formuló en un instante, por los colores y música inexistente que de pronto se inventó.

— Suena divertido — susurró y le sonrió sinceramente, después de todo, _aquello_ no lo había atacado y sonaba bastante dulce y agradable, seguramente no había nada que temer.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo es, príncipe! — bailoteó otro poco sobre sus pies y el pequeño maestro fuego rió divertido por aquel tan gracioso acto. — Es más, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros un rato, Zuko? ¡Así ya no llorarás más! — levantó las manos en el aire ante su propuesta, manteniendo la sonrisa amarillenta y convincente sobre aquel rostro de corteza de árbol.

— No… yo, no puedo… — bajó el rostro afligido y colocó un mohín infantil, evidenciando su decepción. — Si mi padre descubre que me he ido a jugar con ustedes, se enojará aún más — explicó y lamentó silencioso su predispuesta ausencia a aquel juego que describía aquel pequeño sujeto.

— Pero… — comenzó el hombrecillo de piel clara, tallándose la barbilla con sus dedos regordetes como si realmente necesitara pensar. — No tiene que saberlo, príncipe Zuko — dejó ir su idea y el muchacho frunció suavemente, sin comprender del todo lo que quería decir.

— Lo notará, si no me encuentra en mi alcoba, enviará a alguien por mí, entonces…

— Entonces quédate con nosotros, para _siempre_ — interrumpió el duende y colocó su propia elaborada idea sobre puesta con la de Zuko, como si tuviera más importancia, como si fuera un hecho más que una especie de propuesta.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Yo? — Zuko se señaló un momento y sacudió su cabeza suavemente ante la obviedad. — ¿Cómo podría? Yo no soy un duende, además, yo soy el hijo del Señor del Fuego Ozai, no puedo abandonar mi hogar — rió un poco, quizá un tanto divertido con la idea, imaginando que esta sería una broma de aquel hombrecito, nada más.

— Príncipe Zuko, nosotros te hemos elegido — el semblante hasta ahora alegre se tornó terriblemente serio y Zuko borró su suave sonrisa, mirándole con contemplación. — Venimos a rescatarte, _en realidad_ — el duende sonrió ladino, el pequeño maestro fuego apenas gesticuló la interrogante sobre su rostro, arqueando una ceja en cuestión.

— ¿Rescatarme? ¿De qué? — viajó sus ojos a los alrededores como si buscara una amenaza latente que pudiera atacarlo, como si aquello de lo que lo fueran a rescatar estuviese postrado ahí, fuese algo físico, algo que en su distracción hubiera alcanzado a ignorar. El duende chasqueó la lengua y negó al instante, como si comprendiera sus dudas y pensamientos.

— De lo que te vamos a rescatar, príncipe, es de esa vida — los ojos dorados de Zuko se expandieron y soltó una exclamación apenas audible, sonando casi al ritmo del viento que cada vez soplaba más. — Hace un rato, estabas llorando, ¿no es así? Y podrías decirme… ¿por qué? — de nuevo aquella media sonrisa brotó de sus labios de hojarasca y el niño bajó la mirada, dejando también caer los hombros, derrotado.

— No fue nada… yo solo… — tartamudeó y apretó los labios, mordió su propia lengua al sentir de vuelta todos esos trágicos y dolorosos pensamientos.

— Tu padre, Zuko, y esa hermana tuya, Azula… fueron ellos la causa de tu dolor — su aseveración ni siquiera la sorprendió, solamente le rectificó en voz alta lo que él sabía, lo que él sufría todos los días. Asintió brevemente y apretó los ojos un momento, afligido, avergonzado. — Desde que tu madre se fue, Zuko, no eres feliz — lo soltó como una afirmación de la cual estaba seguro, como si ni siquiera hiciera falta preguntar, como si Zuko lo tuviera dibujado en la cara.

— Ustedes, ¿saben todo eso? ¿Saben qué pasó con mi mamá? — la voz del menor mutó a un ahogado ruego, al tambaleó propio de la desesperación, de lo desgarrador del sufrimiento.

— No, príncipe, no lo sabemos — la pena se fue como hebra entre su frase, pero apenas lo dijo, sin la más mínima consideración, volvió a reír. — Pero es precisamente por eso que te hemos elegido, Zuko, y yo soy tu _guía_ — el pequeño hombre se señaló con sus palmas y dejó ver su fila de dientes que esta vez a Zuko le lucieron mucho más chuecos.

— ¿Elegir? Yo… no lo entiendo… — el duende sacudió la cabeza y se atrevió a avanzar un poco al infante, quedándose detrás de la fina línea de luz de luna que cruzaba apenas desde lo alto del cielo, entre las ramas de los árboles.

— Te rescataremos de tu dolor, príncipe, te elegimos para que seas parte de nosotros — el chico lo miró y el duende leyó en sus orbes la cuestión, la duda, la tentativa curiosidad. — Si vienes con nosotros no llorarás nunca más, príncipe, reirás y jugaras todo el día, comerás lo que quieras cuando quieras y nunca jamás nadie tendrá que decirte qué hacer, ¡Un mundo sin reglas! ¡Un lugar donde todo será diversión! ¡Aquí, con nosotros, nunca te volverás a sentir triste! ¡No serás rechazado! — explicó apresurado con entusiasmo renovado, saltó un poco ante su descripción y se quedó fijo en el chico, aguardando por alguna respuesta.

— Yo… no creo que… — mordió su labio inferior en indecisión y miró al duende, quien parecía confiado, quien lucía sincero, que lo quería _ayudar_.

Quiso pensar en todas las cosas buenas que tenía en su vida actual para tratar de denegar aquella improvisada propuesta que incluso sonaba descabellada. A su mente, sin embargo, solo le llegó el dolor, los desplantes, la tristeza y congoja, la pérdida. Sus ojos fueron al suelo y de nueva cuenta su rostro se bañó de dolor. ¿Y si Azula tenía razón? Se repitió, de nuevo, ¿Qué caso tenía quedarse a estorbar? ¿Iba a soportar ser siempre la burla de la Nación? ¿Qué caso tenía todo ese esfuerzo, toda esa responsabilidad?

— Vamos, Zuko, no lo dudes, serás feliz con nosotros… — insistió ante aquel silencio y extendió la mano al frente, a modo de invitación.

— Pero, yo no soy un duende… — movió sus ojos por el reducido cuerpo al decirlo, el aludido solo rió más.

— ¡Pero lo serás! ¡Sí, sí! — volvió a festejar en su lugar y se quedó inmóvil, levantando su mano izquierda para señalar los arbustos detrás de él, justo por donde había salido minutos atrás. — Si cruzamos esas ramas, ¡Lo serás! ¡Uno como nosotros! ¡Y al fin dejaras todas tus penas atrás! ¡Así ya no estarás _perdido_! — Zuko gruñó inconscientemente ante esa palabra y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, como si le causara algún dolor.

— ¿Perdido? — repitió bajito y bailó sus ojos de aquellos arbustos a su mano, después, irremediablemente de nuevo contra el suelo. ¿Todo estaba perdido? Se preguntó y el dolor en su pecho se repitió ante la premisa, ante la idea que le reiteraba que era una posibilidad, que rozaba la veracidad. No, ya no quería estar perdido, ya no quería estar solo, ni triste, ni humillado, ya no quería caminar aquellos pasos que no llevaban a ningún lugar, ya no quería ser él mismo.

— Vamos, se hace tarde, Zuko, acepta nuestra invitación, ¡Te divertirás! ¡Nunca volverás a llorar! — le aseguró y de nuevo se detuvo detrás de la línea de la luz plateada de aquella noche. — ¡Tendrás los más bellos juguetes, todo risas, nada de dolor! — incentivó y esta vez sacudió su mano al frente, como esperando a que Zuko la tomara.

— Yo… no sé… — no pudo sostenerle la mirada al duende y giró su rostro un momento sobre su hombro, mirando atrás, contemplando su lejano palacio donde dentro solo hallaría hostilidad, al frente, un hombre traído de los más locos sueños le ofrecía _libertad_.

No sabía qué hacer y volvió su vista a su regazo. De pronto todo lo sintió lejos, todo era desconocido y estaba confundido. No, no quería sufrir más, pero no estaba seguro si podía pasar el resto de su vida como un duende, tan libre, tan feliz… bufó y negó físicamente, no había más opción, después de todo, ¿a qué persona le gusta el sufrimiento? ¿Quién preferiría vivir en el eterno del rechazo? Había perdido la batalla hipotética contra el desamor, ya no había un espacio para él, ahora, había perdido el camino bajo sus pies.

— Decide, Zuko, todos esperan ansiosos por ti — cuando dijo aquello otras risas, más agudas, algunas otras menos finas, se repitieron por los alrededores y dio crédito a que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente rodeado. Tal vez, rehusarse ni siquiera era una posibilidad.

— Bien… — dijo el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquella decisión fuese cualquier cosa que pudiera soltar. — Yo… creo que si quiero…

— ¡ZUKO! — una voz tronó en el aire y llamó la atención de los dos. La mano del pequeño que apenas se había movido un poco para tomar la del duende y cerrar el pacto se detuvo en el aire y se congeló.

— ¿Tío? — murmuró el príncipe y giró nuevamente hacia atrás, de donde aquella voz provenía fuertemente.

— Olvídalo, Zuko, solo con nosotros encontraras la felicidad — el pequeño frunció ante aquello y miró al duende con duda, con una idea que no había tomado en contemplación, con alguien que no entraba en toda la basura y dolencias que significaban los demás.

— Pero, mi tío, él…

— ¡Él no es tu padre, Zuko! ¡Si te trata bien es porque te tiene lástima! ¡Nunca encontrarás la felicidad así! ¡Anda! ¡Ven aquí, apresúrate antes de que nos encuentre! — la voz que había sonado calma se inquietó violentamente y se pintó incluso agresivo, algo que desencajó al niño, quien miró al duende extrañado, sin comprender su repentina urgencia y desesperación.

— No, mi tío no es así… él…

— ¡No vale la pena pensar en él! ¡Vamos, Zuko, toma mi mano! — el duende, tan concentrado en su insistencia de hacerlo ceder a sus deseos paseó sus dedos fuera de su posición entre las sombras. La luz de la luna le dio en la palma de la mano y aquella redondeada y clara piel humana se pintó de verde, dejó ver unos dedos largos de uñas negras y afiladas, amenazantes, como un monstruo, como lo que era en realidad.

Zuko se lanzó de espaldas por la impresión y el duende volvió su mano a la oscuridad, donde regresó a la forma agradable, sonriente y sonrosada. Las risas que antes sonaron ahora eran murmullos y gruñidos ahogados, estaba realmente acorralado, estaba atrapado en una emboscada de criaturas que no entendía que eran, que no podría explicar.

— ¡Vamos, estúpido niño llorón, acércate un poco! — la voz gentil era ahora una deforme y grotesca voz susurrante contra el viento. — ¡Ven aquí, o tendré que ir yo! — amenazó y Zuko tembló en su sitio, tragando escandalosamente mientras trataba de pensar en qué hacer. Estaba acorralado, sin escapatoria, no tenía idea de cuántos de ellos habría y de qué forma lo atacarían, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

— ¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Estuve buscándote por todos lados! — Zuko levantó el rostro y miró a su tío Iroh que avanzaba apresurado con una lámpara de combustible entre sus manos.

— ¡Tío! ¡Ayúdame! — gritó, histérico, sin moverse de su lugar. — ¡Esa cosa, esa cosa me quiere llevar! — señaló al frente con decisión y Iroh giró al mismo tiempo que él, encontrándose con la calma, con absolutamente nada. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se cuestionó la ausencia, ¿fantasmas? ¿Sueños? ¿Imaginación? ¿O es que había sido todo parte de su mente dolorida y sus demonios fantasiosos se habían representado como hechos de piel frente a él, todo dentro de su fuero interno? Sacudió la cabeza un momento y frunció, preguntándose qué había sido todo eso, sintiendo ahora como si aquel encuentro hubiera sido irreal.

— ¿Qué cosa quiere llevarte, sobrino? — Iroh llegó al lado de Zuko y este al instante se levantó, buscando con sus ojos asustados alrededor, esperando toparse con alguna de esas pequeñas criaturas que hacía tan solo un momento atrás lo asechaban. Iroh rió para sí mismo al encontrar el sitió vacío, intuyendo que quizá, el infante lo había imaginado, quizá hasta podría haberlo soñado.

— Era… era… — tartamudeó y arrugó el rostro en incomprensión, pero antes de que cayera en una crisis, en un shock o en su propia negación, su tío tomó su mano fuertemente y luego, repentinamente, lo abrazó.

— No puedes irte por ahí tú solo… es peligroso — le susurró uno de sus tantos consejos en aquel abrazo y luego lo separó apenas para verle. — _No pierdas el camino_ , sobrino, por más terrible que sea Azula, por más terrible que pueda ser todo lo demás, tu lugar es _aquí_ , Zuko — le sonrió cariñoso y el niño se pegó a él, iniciando un nuevo abrazo.

Aunque sabía que Iroh hablaba de lo que había ocurrido con su padre y su hermana, las palabras encajaban perfectamente con lo que acababa de pasar. Su tío siempre había sido un hombre sabio y quizá realmente tenía que escucharlo más. Le dio la mano y se fueron caminando de regreso al palacio, a su destino irremediable, a su _vida_ , de la cual no podía escapar.

Sí, quizá la vida de un duende sonaba tentadora, divertida, libre y ligera, pero no era la vida que Zuko buscaba, no era su destino ni tampoco su camino, las cosas fáciles no existían en realidad. Todo llevaba un sacrificio, un peso, una lección y una consecuencia al final de todo eso. Saber que el duende lo había tratado de engañar y no era más que un sucio y feo monstruo era la prueba fehaciente de que los caminos fáciles podían ser tentadores, pero igualmente, engañosos y resbaladizos. No existía una forma de escapar de la vida, incluso si era difícil, siempre habría algo por lo que luchar. Siempre había algo por lo cual mirar _atrás_.

Sonrió a su tío y le apretó la mano, este correspondió el gesto de inmediato, luciendo contento.

Y, sintiendo aquella unión con la única persona que seguía creyendo en él, se olvidó de aquel encuentro con aquel extraño y pequeño ser, se olvidó del deseo de marcharse de su existencia, de dejar de ser él. Buscaría entonces, con los acontecimientos que le seguirían a su vida, su propio camino, pondría las dos manos, incluso el cuerpo completo, con tal de luchar por quién era, por saber dónde estaba poniendo los pies, por encontrar su destino, o trazarlo, u obligarlo, lo que fuera, mientras no estuviera perdido. Mientras no dudara del lugar al que pertenecía. No, nunca más.

* * *

 _NA. Bueno, quise apegarme al concepto occidental (o al menos mexicano/americano) donde los duendes roban niños ofreciéndoles dulces, juguetes o simplemente con el poder del convencimiento aprovechándose de su soledad o vulnerabilidad._

 _Quise redactar más que una historia de terror, la idea de lo que a Zuko pudiera sonarle el camino "fácil" él nunca fue débil a pesar de todo el dolor. Espero no haya quedado demasiado extraño. En fin xD es todo, saludos y gracias si alguien leyó!_


End file.
